


All In Blue

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Pre-show, Prostitution, Thomas is engaged to Miranda here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas finds himself intrigued by a young man he meets down by the docks.





	All In Blue

It’s the third time Thomas has caught sight of him and this time he gives in to the inclination to approach him. The previous two times he’d spent the rest of the day distractedly thinking of the curly-haired young man in the blue jacket. He won’t risking missing another opportunity to speak to him, even though Thomas has no idea what to say.

The young man, who might simply be a sailor ashore and not a prostitute at all, is leaning against a stack of boxes, watching the ships in the bay. He’s young, with an adventurous tilt to his face and devilishly handsome to boot. Thomas simply can't resist.

He hesitates half a second longer and then he approaches him. It’s bold, but he can’t stop himself. He’s drawn to the young sailor and he has a wordless yearning to be even closer to him, to speak with him and hear the sound of his voice.

The young man glances up as he approaches, and then slightly further with admiring eyes.

“Good afternoon.” Thomas begins.

"Afternoon." The man says, smiling at him. The London sun is pale overhead, showing off the blue in the young man's eyes to startling effect.

“Might I inquire…” Thomas pauses, still slightly embarrassed at believing the young man to be a street boy if he were not. At the same time he doesn’t know what to say here in the conversation if the man _isn’t_ for hire.

The young man grins. “You want to know how much.”

Thomas wets his lips. “Yes.” The admission is honest at least.

“It depends.” The young man says slowly, a considering look in his eye. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want to take you somewhere and I want to fuck you.” Thomas says quietly. It’s the middle of the day, they're surrounded by people walking by, but he can’t resist.

The young man grins. “Five pounds.”

“Five pounds.” Thomas says incredulously. The young man is so _handsome_. He could request twice that much, especially if he had a patron, and if he worked out of a house or a brothel instead of simply working on the streets. The streets are no place for him. Thomas doesn’t frequent brothels, but he knows men who do and he takes care to keep facts on the ways it’s possible to misstep with those less fortunate. He will not advantage of someone, simply because he wants them.

“I know it’s a lot but,” the young man begins, “But I promise it’s worth it.” He smiles winningly up at Thomas, a charming lilt to his mouth.

“I’m sure.” Thomas says, both amused and charmed by him.

He had previously thought that he’d take the young man to a room in a tavern, but impulsively he decides to dare more. He’ll take him home.

“Very well.” He reaches in his pocket and takes out his purse. “What’s your name?” He inquires as he counts out the precise amount.

“John.” The curly-haired man tells him, taking the coins and putting them in his pocket. “What’s yours?”

It’s a bold gesture, asking back, but Thomas is charmed by that too.

“Thomas.” He says, putting out his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, John shakes it.

“Come with me.”

John falls into step with him, walking alongside as Thomas heads away from the bay. “Do this often?” John asks curiously.

“No.” Thomas admits. He’s known of his proclivity for men since he was young, but he’s been careful after several rash undertakings in his youth. He rarely approaches men on the streets, though in ways it is easier than risking it with men of his own class.

John gives him a look. “Not your first time with a man, is it?”

Thomas chuckles. “No.”

John gives him an appreciative look, but doesn’t say anything more for the moment. Thomas can’t help gazing at his lips. He has a burning desire to kiss John and he aches with holding back from doing just that. Soon enough he will have opportunity to do just that.

At the end of the street Thomas hires a carriage and holds the door for John. After the briefest hesitation John climbs in.

The carriage side starts off in silence. John gazes out the window at first and then his gaze slides back to Thomas. “You look rather contemplative for someone indulging in an afternoon's pleasure.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow. “You’re very observant.” John’s well-spoken enough that it piques Thomas’s curiosity, but he’s not going to ask intimate questions, at least not at this early juncture.

John shrugs and waits for him to speak.

Thomas considers the matter and then. “Are you currently serving aboard one of the ships in the bay?”

“Mmmm?” John glances back at him. “Oh…not yet. Someday, perhaps.” He offers Thomas a small smile.

At last the carriage arrives at the house and Thomas again holds the door for John.

John gazes up at the house with a curious eye but says nothing as Thomas leads the way inside.

“Please come in.” Thomas opens the front door and ushers John inside the hall.

“Is this your home?” John asks a trifle uncertainly.

“Yes.” Thomas says, removing his hat. “Please make yourself comfortable.”

John simply looks at him. “Where do you want me?”

Thomas licks his lips. “Come with me.” He nods at the staircase and John follows him upstairs.

“You look like you have questions.”

“You said you didn’t do this often, so if your servants see us...will they wonder about my presence here?”

“My servants are extremely loyal and considerate and I employ them for that very reason.” Thomas says matter-of-factly.

He takes John to his bedroom and closes the door after him. Now at last he has John all to himself.

John stands there and looks around curiously at the room. The large comfortable bed, the bookshelves and desk, the broad curtains half drawn, but still letting in the afternoon light. 

Thomas removes his coat and sets it over a chair. He turns to face John, drinking in the sight of him.

“Do you want me to get undressed?” John inquires, hands half rising towards his jacket.

“No, no. Leave your clothes on.” Thomas hesitates. “That is.” There’s the faintest blush around his ears.

John gazes at him curiously. “Tell me what you want.”

Thomas licks his lips. “I want to fuck you while you’re still mostly dressed, that is… leave your jacket on.”

John grins at this admission. “All right.” He removes his boots and breeches, leaving his smallclothes on for the moment. Thomas can see the press of his cock through the thin material and it leaves him breathless.

“What about you?” John asks. “Can I see you?”

Thomas complies, undressing as quickly as he with the humber of buttons on his coat. John grins at him as he strips off his coat and tosses it over a chair. The rest of Thomas's clothes follow suit and he stands there before John completely naked, even removing the smaller wig he wears on days like these, revealing his golden hair.

At last Thomas leans down and cups John's face in his hands, bringing it upward to kiss his mouth. It's all too easy to lose himself in the warmth of John's mouth, the exquisite hunger of his tongue.

John finally draws back, nudging him over to the bed. He presses Thomas down upon it, straddling him, pressing his covered shaft against Thomas’s bare length. “Do you have a wife?”

“Not yet.” Thomas says.

“Soon though, I imagine.” John’s fingers slide over his chest. “No doubt, your family thinks you should be wed by now.” He rubs against Thomas ever so slightly, eliciting a slight gasp from him.

“My father.” Thomas begins and then subsides as John sits back and shimmies out of his smallclothes, dropping them to the floor.

He sits back astride Thomas’s hips, his lower half completely nude, his shirt falling to his hips, his blue jacket hugging his chest and arms. “And your wife to be?”

Thomas sucks in a breath as John’s bare cock rubs against his. “She is extraordinary. Intelligent, humorous, and delightful to be around. I have never before thought I could be so happy…” _With a woman,_ his mind supplies. Miranda is the first woman he’s ever been able to be himself with him. He loves her to distraction.

John’s hands stroke down his hips. “Is this your last adventure then?”

“What?” Thomas gazes up at him with perplexed eyes. “Oh, no. She…understands.”

John sits back, gazing at him in confusion and then his eyes widen in astonishment. “Do you mean to say if your betrothed found us as we were now, she would not be horrified and enraged?”

“On the contrary,” Thomas murmurs. “She would probably compliment me upon my good taste.” His hands squeeze John’s backside appreciatively. John's rump fills his hands perfectly and he can't resist squeezing again, delighting in the feel of him.

John throws back his head and laughs, the motion causing his body to rock lightly atop Thomas who sucks in another breath.

“That’s glorious.” John gazes down at him. “She sounds like a wonderful woman.” He sits back slightly, casting his gaze around the room. “I trust you have oil somewhere?”

“There.” Thomas nods at the desk across the room. “Top drawer.”

There happens to be some oil in the small chest of drawers beside the bed as well, but Thomas can’t resist the opportunity to watch John walk across the room dressed as he is. The sight of John clad only in his shirt and short blue jacket takes his breath away. The view of John’s backside is stunning, stirring even greater desire in Thomas as he watches him.

John takes the small vial of oil from the drawer and turns around. He smirks at the sight of Thomas stretched out on the bed, clearly engrossed in watching him, his cock thoroughly aroused.

“You truly do like seeing me like this.”

Thomas licks his lips. “Is that not evident enough?”

John rests his hands on his hips, not making a move towards the bed. His own cock is perfectly attractive, jutting exquisitely from his hips, and Thomas desperately wants to taste it.

“Tell me.” John says.

Thomas pushes himself up on his elbows. “You’re very bold.”

“I’ve been told that.” John grins at him. “It either works in my favor or it doesn’t.” He sways his hips slightly, letting his cock waggle roguishly at Thomas.

“It’s definitely working in your favor.” Thomas tries not to laugh. He licks his lips again and gives in. “I like the sight of you just in your jacket. I find it appealing, I find you appealing like this, more than appealng...arousing.” His words fall away and then he admits, "I couldn't resist you in it."

John chuckles. He saunters back to the bed, taking his time, letting Thomas enjoy the sight of him. “Tell me what you want.”

“Come here.” Thomas reaches for him. He draws John down on the bed with one hand and kisses him, while with the other he slicks his fingers and eases one inside John. Oh god, he’s waited so long for this. The heat of John’s body overwhelms him and he sinks another finger into him, needing more immediately.

John moans into his mouth as Thomas stretches him, his tongue slick and hungry against Thomas’s as they kiss again and again. Thomas's fingers press and work within him, teasing him open.

“Now.” John pants.

“Are you sure?” Thomas’s voice is rough; he’s more than ready, but he wants John to enjoy this too.

 _“Now.”_ John says.

He climbs atop Thomas’s body, sinking down upon his cock with a breathless groan. “Fuck yes.”

Thomas grips his hips, bringing him further down and John’s response is a wordless moan. It’s satisfying but Thomas still wants more. His hands slide up under John’s shirt and jacket to tease his nipples.

John gasps, squeezing hotly around Thomas’s shaft. Thomas tightens his grip, twisting one nipple while his other hand drops to wrap around John’s cock.

"How much do you want to come?" He asks, watching John's face. 

"Now. Please." John shudders as Thomas's fingers pinch again at his nipple, the grasp on his cock tightening.

It only takes a few quick tugs for John to spill over his chest.

Thomas watches him, completely lost in the moment. He wants to have John a hundred different ways, to learn the ways of his body, the small intimacies and hidden pleasures of him, and already he regrets his own surrender to completion. He wants so very much more than a few rushed moments together.

John collapses atop him with a shudder and Thomas closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the warmth of this body against his until John eventually pulls away. He presses a kiss to Thomas's shoulder as he sits up.

Thomas sprawls back upon the bed and watches John lazily as he starts to dress. “I know you said something about a ship eventually, but if you stay in London, please…take care. If you ever need aid or…” He doesn’t know what the proper words to extend here, but he wants John to know he’s there if he needs him.

“Oh, I’m not a prostitute.” John says. He reaches for the brandy standing upon the bureau and pours himself a glass.

Thomas blinks. “What?”

John shrugs. “I’ve been working down on the docks for a few weeks now. I’ve seen you occasionally and I thought…well you weren’t likely to take home a dock worker with you, were you?” He takes a sip.

Thomas sits up and stares at him. “Are you honestly telling me that you’re not a prostitute?” He needs a moment to rearrange this in his mind.

John shrugs. “Sorry to disappoint?”

“I’m not disappointed.” Thomas stands. He can’t help noticing that John readies himself for either fight or flight, and _that_ disappoints him. He reaches for his robe and draws it on, turning his back for a moment, giving John a chance to see that he has no intention of harming him.

“So why did you come home with me?” He asks when he turns back.

John blinks. “I thought that was obvious.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow.

John grins at him, leaning against the bureau. “You’re very handsome, my lord. In case you hadn’t noticed.”

“You came home with me because you found me appealing?”

“You approached me because you found me appealing, is that not so?” John murmurs. He’s still angled close enough to the door that he’s ready to make a bolt for it. Thomas is fascinated by the workings of his mind to have his exit planned and still make time for flirting before he goes. Oh he wants to know more of John, more now than even more.

“Yes.” Thomas admits easily.

John shrugs a shoulder. “Am I not allowed to have similar taste, even though I am not of the same class, my lord?”

“I never said you couldn’t.” Thomas tells him. He turns for half a second and John darts for the door.

Thomas catches him easily, pinning him against the bedroom door, his hands above his head. “What now?”

“Please.” John breathes. "Just let me go. I didn’t steal anything”

Thomas’s mouth quirks in amusement. “Is that the first thing people accuse you of? Stealing something?”

“At times.” John says. He squirms slightly and they’re close enough that Thomas can feel the curve of his cock through his breeches. The memory of it is still fresh in his mind.

John swallows, licking his lips. “What’re you going to do?”

“There’s been no crime.” Thomas murmurs. “Pretending to be a prostitute so that you can fuck a member of the gentry is not a crime as far as I know.” He presses a thumb into the soft flesh of John’s trapped wrist, caressing his skin lightly.

“So what…you’re just going to let me go?” John says hopefully.

“Yes.” Thomas says, and releases him.

John’s arms drop slowly to his side and he looks at Thomas with confusion. “You’re truly not going to have me arrested?”

“For what? Wanting to fuck a man?” Thomas raises an eyebrow. “I’m hardly to have you brought up on that account.” He takes a step back and nods at the door. “You may leave. Take your five pounds and go.”

John flushes at his dismissive words, at getting paid for the act regardless of whether he's a prostitute or not, and Thomas can’t help finding that gratifying. “I told you, I didn’t do it because…” John cuts himself off. “Very well. Till the next time, my lord.” He reaches for the door.

“There won’t be a next time.” Thomas retorts before he can stop himself even though he wants that very thing.

John’s grin widens. “Won’t there?” He cocks his head, gazing at Thomas thoughtfully. “You’re the one who said it, after all. You can't resist the sight of me in my jacket.” He gives an impertinent shrug of his shoulders and then is gone and away down the stairs before Thomas can think of an appropriate response.

He pours himself a brandy and goes to the window.

There upon his doorstep stands John. Thomas watches him as he avoids a carriage and crosses the street. John pauses a moment and then glances up. He catches sight of Thomas and for a moment, they gaze at each other. Then John gives him a jaunty wave and heads off down the street in the direction of the docks.

Thomas snorts faintly, shaking his head. Whatever John is up to, he’s sure it will be intriguing. He realizes he doesn’t even know the young man’s last name and sighs. Oh, what does it matter? Today is surely a one-time occurrence. What are the chances that they will ever meet again?

Thomas downs his brandy and turns to finishing his correspondence. He has a dinner engagement with his fiancée after all. He has a feeling Miranda will find this entire tale extremely amusing.


End file.
